


Nice eyes

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [15]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Din Djarin prepares to leave you alone with Grogu and the ship.Part of my Valentines 2021 Event
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nice eyes

“I need you to stay with the kid… and the ship.” Din said as he came over and set Grogu down next to you. The child turned to look at you. He seemed to be trying to voice his outrage at being set, undigintly on the floor next to you, by making a soft coo.

“Ok. But are you sure you don’t want any back up?” You asked him. He shook his head.  
“No. It’ll be hard enough getting in there alone. I might need you to fly the ship out to me when I get back out. Do you think you can?” He asked calmly, as if he had a back up plan if you said no.  
“I think I got the controls down.” You said, trying to sound confident. You weren’t so sure you’d be able to fly the ship and keep Grogu away from the corntols. He had a knack at becoming very quick when he wanted to play with something.  
“Good. I’ll try and get some supplies while I’m there but, I’m still not convinced that I’ll be getting out quietly.”  
“You’ll do it.” You said and grinned at him. He didn’t say anything for a few moments before humming and putting out the fire.  
“Anything else?” He asked as he prepared to head off and leave the two of you.  
“No I think that’s it.” You muttered as you lifted Grogu up and headed back to the ship so Din could try to cover it with the loose branches he’d gathered. "Oh wait, and I forgot, I love you. And you have nice eyes."  
“Oh… Th… thank you.” Din said. His voice sounded odd and strained. You giggled as Grogu looked up at you slowly then back at Din. “Wait… you’ve never seen my eyes.”  
“I know they’re pretty, I can hear it in your voice!” You said cheerfully.  
“Hmm.” He said in response as he stared at the ground for a moment. You giggled a little, assuming you had stunned him to the spot. “You have nice eyes too.” Grogu’s mouth fell open as his head whipped around to see what you’d say back. You didn’t say anything as Din had started shutting the ship's door and pulling the loose branches around the ship.


End file.
